


don't let your smile fade into the depths of my mind

by oikawaismysunflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Post-High School, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawaismysunflower/pseuds/oikawaismysunflower
Summary: A story of Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime....their past and present.Iwaizumi stares at him, unable to take his eyes away, and takes a deep breath, praying to the gods Oikawa doesn’t spot him.Deep down however, he knows what’s coming.In a few moments, their eyes find each other. Inevitably drawn together by the familiarity they hold.“Hajime,” Oikawa mouths his name.Iwaizumi’s chest burned. Despite being meters apart, Iwaizumi could clearly tell what Oikawa said and his insides burst into a million pieces. He could almost hear and feel Oikawa’s breathy voice brush the skin of his temple.No. He panics and leaves his spot on the bench and runs toward an empty street. Not today.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	don't let your smile fade into the depths of my mind

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan-fiction hehe. i'm sorry for any spelling, capitalization, and grammatical errors! hope you enjoy :)

Oikawa avoids Iwaizumi's sharp gaze. 

“Answer me,” Iwaizumi warns.

Oikawa sighs and surrenders to Iwaizumi’s demand, “Yes. I did. Satisfied?”

“No.” Iwaizumi replies, “Never.” his voice drops an octave but he could tell Oikawa heard it. 

Iwaizumi takes a seat across Oikawa and quietly observes the boy sitting right in front of him. _The boy he fell in love with. Maybe not anymore though. The boy he loved. Still loves? The boy he so deeply cared for. And apparently, still does._

“When? How? Why?” 

“About a month ago. I was practicing serving and spiking. I’ve been out of my game for quite a while.” Oikawa silently replies. 

“You should’ve told me. You know I’d come in a heartbeat.” 

“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you. It would’ve gotten in the way of your graduation. Besides if it were the other way around you wouldn’t tell me either.” 

“Point taken. It’s getting a little late. I’ll walk you home. Can you stand?” 

Oikawa’s taken aback. He expected more enraged shouting. He nods at Iwaizumi and stands up, brushing grass off his trousers. They walk together, in silence once again. It isn’t the regular silence they both enjoyed back when they were young. _This silence feels too still, prickly, and fragile; feels as though it could shatter and fade away at any moment._

As soon as they arrive at Oikawa’s house, Iwaizumi nods goodbye. 

“Wait,” Oikawa calls, “Before you leave I just have to ask you something.”

“Make it short.” 

“You asked me why I came home. I didn’t lie to you but I wasn’t completely honest either. I came home to…” he paused trying to search for the right words to use, “I’m looking for an athletic trainer.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen.

“I know it’s a lot to ask. But, I still want to play. You know I don’t like asking strangers for help. And-”

“Just spit it out, Oikawa.” 

“Could you please be my athletic trainer?” 

For some reason, Iwaizumi doesn’t need to think too much. He just nods and walks away, leaving a stunned and dumbfounded Oikawa behind.


End file.
